plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival Endless
Survival Endless is a new game mode added in the Here Are The Heroes DLC. The objective of the game is a mix between boss mode and garden ops. Objective: The objective of this game mode is like the first Plants vs. Zombies game mode "survival endless", the player has of select a type of terrain, night, water, day, night water or fog. The water levels have one two rows of water with lily pads, the fog have fog which stays for about six seconds and is at night and finally the night is at night. On the first round the player can only select heal flowers and potato mines, the player will then be put into a Zombot drone but with a Crazy Dave head instead, there will also be a lot of pots scattered around, heal flowers now don't create healing flowers they create sun which is a resource. You will need sun to gain levels, when you pass a certain level you unlock a new plant to pot (the amount of sun required to pass a level goes up each time, and if you lose 1000 sun over 4 flags you go down 2 levels) to plant a pot you have to fly over to one and select O or B, there is a 5x9 area of pots, (It depends on your system) to select a plant from any DLC. Potato mines are represented by yellow outlines on the ground next to your area, you then fly over and press your potting button to activate it. Zombies: The zombies in this game mode are summoned by AI in waves, depending on what flag you are on the game will get harder. The are no bosses summoned but instead there are mini versions which are weaker and have different abilities. The objective for the zombies is to get into your house, (which is at the back of your area) it is protected by lawnmowers which instantly kill any zombie in it's path. Flags: When a round is completed it will take you to a seed selection screen were all of your unlocked plants are there (You have an unlimited source once you pass that plant's stage). You have 9 seed slots to use. When you want to quit you select exit in the menu and quit when coming back you can start where you left off. AOE Mushrooms: Mushrooms like doom shrooms and ice shrooms can only be activated by hovering over and selecting the coffee bean icon then a coffee bean will appear and wake the mushroom u. An ice shroom will freeze every zombie on the screen. Player: You are in a Zombot drone with the head of Crazy Dave. You are invincible and use the same controls as a garlic drone or Zombot drone. Info: This is it, an endless amount of zombies, can you stand all of this chaos, let's see how you far you can go... Category:Gamemodes Category:Potted Plants Category:Plants Category:Summonable Zombies